


Tinsel

by Stinastar



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, Established Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Holidays, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Winter, tree decorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinastar/pseuds/Stinastar
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier have ... different methods for decorating the tree. CUTE FLUFF.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Tinsel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hailhailsatan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/gifts).



> For Hailhailsatan's prompt:  
> Hi 😊  
> Okay i have a prompt ♥️👀😂  
> Jask/Geralt, they each decorate their own side of the tree and Geralt is slowly getting more annoyed at Jaskier's anything goes method 😂

“Ok. After what happened last year, we need a game plan for this year,’ Geralt said, looking at the tree. Jaskier smirked.

“And you have already formulated said plan, I take it?” Jaskier asked. Geralt quirked an eyebrow at him.

“I have. We split the tree down the middle, and we each get a side.”

“We split the tree in two?!”

“Well, we don’t _cut_ it in two, we each decorate our own side.”

“Split personality tree. Sure, why not. I like it. Do we do our own lights?”

“Uh, sure, I guess.”

“Great! Let’s get started!” Jaskier took a drink of his rum and eggnog, then started pulling strings of lights out of a box. He dropped a string of white lights at Geralt’s feet. “These are yours.” Next he pulled out a multi-coloured strand. “Perfect!” He started putting the lights on one side of the tree.

“You…” Geralt started.

“Yes, Geralt?”

“You… you can’t put them on like that.”

“But I am.”

“You need to put them on in a line, then…”

“Whose side is this, Geralt?” Jaskier interrupted him. Geralt grumbled.

“Yours.”

“Right. So unless I’m going to burn down the flat, I think I can put them on as I like.”

“Hmm.”

Geralt focused on carefully placing his light in neat rows, trying not to be distracted by what his boyfriend was doing. When he finished with his lights he glanced over to see Jaskier holding handfuls of silver tinsel. He’d covered his side of the tree with uneven clumps of the stuff.

“Jask…”

“Yes dear.”

Geralt cleared his throat.

“Um, could you just, try to keep it off the floor?”

Jaskier looked down, where bits of tinsel covered his socks and the floor around him.

“Right. Sorry love.” He gathered up most of it and stuffed it on the tree while Geralt cringed. Geralt turned away to pull a long silver garland out of a box and started carefully zigzagging it on his side among the lights. Jaskier pulled out a purple garland, followed by a red. When Geralt looked over next, Jaskier had the red garland looped around his neck, the purple one somehow somehow making a spiral design on one spot in the branches, and silver tinsel was in his hair.

“Babe, how…”

“Hmm?”

“It’s in your _hair_.”

“Oh?” Jaskier combed through his hair, finding a couple strands but missing others. Geralt stepped closed to help him.

“Here, let me.” He started gently combing through Jaskier’s hair.

“You know, darling, you didn’t need an excuse to get close like this.”

Geralt snorted and started to step away, but Jaskier took the garland from around his neck and tossed it over Geralt’s head, using it to pull him in close. He pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.

“Happy holidays, love,” Jaskier said. Geralt’s hands slid around his waist.

“Happy holidays, Jask.” Geralt tugged at his hips to pull him into another kiss. “I love you. Terrible decorating and all.” Jaskier burst out in laughter.

“Come here, you horrible man. Put that mouth to better use.”

He happily obliged.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Your kudos and comments brighten my day 🌈💖  
> Check out my profile for more Witcher fics!  
> Find me on tumblr under stinawrites & stinastar


End file.
